Les Misérables-My Poetry Collection
by Eponine
Summary: Some strange fic that I decided would be interesting. I know this is really stupid and infantile, but,,,oh, well. Have fun reading and don't murder me!


Les Misérables-My Poetry Collection  
Legal crap:This is rated G. Les Misérables is not mine. Special thanks to the composers of the musical and thanks especially to Victor Hugo, Blue9Tiger, and my chatroom pal, Marius, for inspiration.   
Note:These poems are not in any certain order.  
  
Triumph Can Be Terror-Enjolras  
The boy led with triumphant spirit,  
And wanted all of France to hear it.  
As the sun began to rise,  
He led with fire in his eyes,  
Giving the signal to his friends.  
  
Triumph can be terror,  
And as the night drew nearer,   
He was dead before he could make ammends.  
  
Jealousy-Eponine  
As I look through jealous eyes,  
As I speak through envious tongue,  
He never hears my desparate cries,  
And he never hears my serenades sung.  
My heart turns dark,  
He does not care.  
I outsing a lark,  
He doesn't see anything there.  
  
As I look through envious eyes,   
As I speak through jealous tongue,  
Why do I bother to outsing a lark?  
For he'll never see me there.  
  
Promise-Marius  
Promise to never let that memory die,  
I can see your fear, dwelling in those eyes.  
Don't you ever say you're okay when you're in pain,  
For I see you're hurt, even throughout all this rain.  
  
Promise to me to never let yourself flee,  
For I know that you sometimes fear me,  
Let yourself release your fears,  
That you bottled up in the years.  
  
But just fly within my heart, like the birds,  
For you were always my friend,  
Mark my words.  
  
Something Unknown-Cosette  
Why do I carry this strange emotion?  
Why am I cursed with this undying devotion?  
Why must I love one I know nothing of?  
This young man just seems like a dove.  
  
He is something unknown,  
His reflection shines in my eyes,  
It makes me cry.  
As the seeds of love are sown,  
He is something unknown.  
  
The Life That Never Was Right-Fantine  
Cosette, I see you in my mind,  
You were the pure angel that I need to find,  
But look at me, I am a horrible sight,  
And I gave you a life that never was right.  
  
What type of a woman am I,  
To leave you with some bandits, so sly?  
They robbed me of everything of my materialized set,  
When they knew I had none, and they never did give you back, but yet...  
It seems such a fright,  
When you know that you lived  
The life that never was right...  
  
Life's Not Worth...-Grantaire  
Life's not worth what it's cracked up to be,  
Especially not to one who messed it up, like me!  
I threw my life away,  
My spirit seems to say  
"Life wasn't worth it, anyway!"  
  
Life's not worth every franc or sou,  
And who'd be that gullible to believe it?  
You just don't see it,   
But it's you.  
  
Freedom-Valjean  
Finally, after 19 years,  
Filled with suffering, slavery, and fears,  
I've escaped that living hell,  
That others have come to know so well.  
  
I have finally reached freedom,  
I feel the warm rays of the sun,  
The presence of a con is "not a good sign",  
Yet I am sorry to say...  
That bitter life is mine.  
  
Advice-Javert  
I require some serious advice,  
And I'm warning you, this must be precise.  
There's a convict I'm tracking, he's on the run afar,  
So to find him, I shall consult the North Star.  
  
The North Star says that the scum is nearby,   
*points at reader who has a piece of paper saying "24601"*  
HEY! Who are you? Tell me!  
And you'd better not lie!  
  
Damnation! That's not 24601!  
Once again, he's gone on the run.  
  
The Barricades of Misery-Finale  
There, the barricades stand.  
See those children? Dead, hand-in-hand.  
Their spirit was not at a pace,  
So the consequence is being wiped off the earth's face.  
  
It's sad to know  
That the world is our foe,  
Their hopes are wasted,  
And by them, the death of hope has been tasted.  
  
There they lay,  
Rotting day by day,  
You can see   
Them die at the barricades of   
Misery.  



End file.
